The present disclosure relates to a controller, an electronic apparatus controlled by the controller, a control system provided with the controller and the electronic apparatus, and a control method used in the control system.
In recent years, a communication function is mounted on various electronic apparatuses. Such electronic apparatuses are allowed to operate in conjunction with one another by communicating with one another, which makes it possible to enhance usability of a user. Examples of systems of such communication may include wireless local area network (LAN), Bluetooth (registered trademark), TransferJet (registered trademark), near field communication (NFC), universal serial bus (USB), and wired LAN.
Incidentally, there is a communication system that performs communication with use of a plurality of communication paths. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-54841 and 2012-15725 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) Nos. 2010-531565 and 2013-528018, wired or wireless communication apparatuses that change over a communication path based on contents to be transmitted or received, used application, etc. have been disclosed.